


Introduction Tapes

by Ecinue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Apocalypse, Blue Sonder High AU, COLOR FORMAT BLESS, Demons, Fallen Angels, Humans, ITS JUST FOR FUN BRO, Join us on the Blue Sonder Discord, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Post-Apocalypse, Sonder High, THIS IS NOT CONNECTED TO THE OG BLUE SONDER AU, This is for me and mah friends lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue
Summary: There are twelve tapes to be found. The masked-figure wonders if they can find the tapes before they die. They wonder if they'll ever see the others again. The world is in shambles and they're alone.At least the tapes can keep them company.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Tape 1 - "Welcome!"

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: This does involve usage of colored font so be warned. It may cause eyestrain.
> 
> This takes place in an apocalyptic future of the Blue Sonder World (much later into the modern world hence the technology). It's basically a separate AU but with Blue Sonder's Species' and Species Lores.
> 
> Disclaimer: Please be aware that everything I write is fictional and by no means supposed to allude to what should really happen. If any of the owners of these sonas are uncomfortable, I will immediately remove this work from this platform.

There’s a videotape playing on a laptop in a bunker basement, the light illuminating the laptop user’s face slightly as they stare at the tape, a reminiscent smile on their face. It had been difficult to retrieve this tape but it was worth it. The memories were worth it. The videotape slowly began, revealing darkness at first as voices filtered through the headphones and reached the user’s ears.

_ "Is the camera on?" _

_ "Stop poking the lenses! You’ll break it!" ___

____

____

_ "Fucking hell, we’re going to break the camera before we even record anything." _

_ "Well, if someone didn’t lose the fucking manual, we wouldn’t be here!" _

_ "Shut up! The recording’s starting!" _

The voices were like a slap to the face, a jolt to their memory. How long ago had it been since they had heard those voices? How long ago had it been since this videotape was made? It had been so long, hadn’t it? The videotape’s screen was black for a moment before it turned to a face, a young teen’s face. The child’s blue orbitals seemed to glint in curiosity and happiness, a purple hue emitting from their eyes.

_ "Hello!" _The child waved. _"This is the first of a series of videotapes that we’ll film to document our adventures here!" _____

_____ _

_____ _

_ "You should tell them where this place is first." _

_"Oh right!"_ The child floated backward from the camera, revealing the front entrance to a massive building, a building that looks like it could be a museum. People, students, bustled about, chattering excitedly as they entered the building. The child was not making contact with the ground and was floating a few feet above the air. _"Welcome to Sonder High! This is our school, a school that welcomes all students who wish to learn, no matter their species! I’m Lax, a freshman at this school!"_

The user allowed a soft smile to grace their face. How long had it been since Lax had been allowed to be a child? Much too long, the user figured.

_"You’re not actually a freshman, Lax,"_ Someone else spoke up, a student with a golden smiley face mask and black hair tied in a bun. Even with the mask covering their face, they were clearly tired. In their hand was a leash, a leash that led to the belt around Lax’s abdomen. _"You’re just an orphan I took in and you somehow integrated yourself into the system."_

_ "Wha-D! Don’t expose me!" _

The golden masked student sighed before waving at the camera. _"Hello. I go by D-10 but everyone just calls me D. I’m a Year 3 student at this school and the current Vice President of the student body. Welcome to Sonder High. Once you’re here, you can’t leave."_

_“Why must you sound so ominous?”_ The voice behind the camera teased. _“Don’t spoil it.”_

D looked unimpressed as Lax shrugged. The small child then beamed again, gesturing to the building. _“Our school’s pretty big but that’s because we have a lot of students! Come in!”_

The camera follows D and Lax as they head up the stairs and into the building, D waving at other students every so often. Lax continues to chatter as she gestures to four portraits in the hallway, two on each side. _“These are our Head Teachers!”_

_ “You should explain who they all are, Lax.” _

_“Oh, right!”_ Lax turned her gaze onto the first portrait, the one that contained a figure with pitch-black skin and what appeared to be cat ears. Their golden eyes gleamed as they offered a soft smile. _“This is Ene! They’re the Grand Headmaster of our school and they teach the Art and Magic classes.”_

_“Ene’s also the one that everyone else works under,”_ D piped up. _“The other three Co-Headmasters all have a big say in what our norms are but Ene’s word is generally final."_

_ “Could you explain on the three Co-Headmasters please, D?” _

D gave a long-suffering sigh. _“We can do that in the next tape. Let’s just get on with this.”_

The user smiled a little brighter. That’s right, there were more of these tapes.

_ “Okay, fine. Lax, just show the audience some of the main locations or something.” _

_“Okay!”_ Lax rushed forward, their leash tugging D forward slightly. Had it not been for the leash tethering her to D, she would’ve probably floated out of the atmosphere. The masked student only sighed again (poor D) and followed the gremlin child as Lax led them towards a grand set of doors. Pushing it open, she revealed the mass array of tables and chairs, many of which were filled with students chattering about. _“This is the Dining Hall! We come here for all of our meals.”_

_“It’s a struggle to manage to get foods for everyone but the Grand Headmaster manages somehow,”_ D says tiredly. _“The others would starve if it weren’t for the Four Gods’ magic."_

_“We’ll make another tape on the Four Gods,”_ Lax shrugged, _“They’re too powerful for the first tape. They’ll end up dominating us all."_

_ “You say that as if we’re not already under their rule.” _

_ “Don’t say it like that, D! The audience will think we’re minions!" _

D sighed again (how many times is that now?) and tilted their head towards the hallway, indicating for them to leave the Dining Hall. The camera obliged, following D down the hallway as the golden student unceremoniously floated Lax down the hall with them. Along the way, they passed by a set of large glass doors. The trio headed in and it revealed to be another hallway, one that led to a bunch of laboratory classrooms. _“This the Lab Wing where all the science classes take place. Some of the lab classrooms are also reserved for specific students and their weird tendencies."_

In one of the classrooms, a girl glanced up from where she sat in front of her table. Her pink eyes sparkled in the light, faint eyebags rimming them, countless amounts of papers, and four laptops scrambled in front of her. An ax leaned against the side of the table, the blade speckled with red. Her black wings twitched behind her and she waved, offering a wry smile. D nodded back, Lax bouncing up and down as she frantically waved, and the camera shook slightly in acknowledgment. A black-haired male was fast asleep on the couch in the room, turning away from the door.

_“This is one of the classrooms reserved for specific students,”_ D explained as they moved past the room. _“This is specifically for Ecinue and their...partner. She’s relatively known, albeit considering the number of projects she’s been working on, I doubt she’ll be leaving this room for a while.”_

_“We told her to rest,”_ Lax shook her head in sadness. _“Eci didn’t listen to us.”_

_“To be fair, I wouldn’t listen to your advice either,”_ The voice behind the camera teased.

_ “RUDE!" _

_“Anyways,”_ D interrupted, voice emphasized. _“If you go through the Lab Wing, you can find the Eastern Dorms. We have three dorm regions which are the North, East, and West. The South is the main entrance area so we have like nothing there except the entrance.”_

_ “Boring.” _

_ “Not my decision. I’m not the architect for this place.” _

The user grimaces at this moment. They all should’ve known, should’ve seen it coming from the designs and structure. Wards were specifically placed, runes were prewritten, laws were inputted. They should’ve known. The user stiffens slightly as a loud bang is heard from outside. They peek through one of the small panel windows of the bunker door but there was nothing outside except a huge shadow shuffling into the forest. They breathe a sigh of relief and sits back down, forwarding the tape slightly. The first tape was short, shorter than most of the other ones, but it was still good.

The new scene still has D but this time, D is watching as Lax floats across a garden field, dragging a short girl with fluffy brown hair behind her. The sun is heading down, reaching sunset by now. D seems relaxed, for once that entire tape, as they speak up again. _“That’s Abi. Pretty, isn’t she? She’s our Treasurer. She works hard, especially considering she’s only a Year 1.”_

_“Careful now, D,”_ The camera’s voice teased, _“You’re letting your care show.”_

D shrugged. _“It’s not like they can hear me. Besides, you can just edit this out, can’t you?”_

_ “I can.” _

It’s silent for a moment as Lax and Abi’s laughter rang through the air.

_“You know you don’t have to do this, right?”_ The voice seems to lose their teasing edge and become solemn. _“You could’ve gotten Erik to do it. You could’ve gotten Birdy to do it. You didn’t have to do this.”_

_“...I want to reveal the truth of this school,”_ D murmurs. _“Sooner or later, the End will draw near. If what she said was true, then we’re essentially screwed.”_

_ “You’re not even sure if what she said was true!” _

_ “And? I don’t want to take any chances. As long as the- stop the recording. We don’t need this on record.” _

_ “Oh, shit! I didn’t even notice.” _

_ “...it’ll be bad if it gets out.” _

_ “I know.” _

_ “You underestimate their power, ----” _

The tape cuts out at the moment, coming to an end. The user gazes at the black screen grimly before popping the USB in which the tape was held out of the laptop. Quietly, they tucked it away into the magic pouch they had before shoving the pouch into a pocket on the inside of their jacket. One down, eleven more to go. As they stood up, stretching slightly, they sighed, shifting their mask on their face.

_ “So much work to be done...so little time…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Will be putting this in End Notes for first three chapters to let the message sink in:** This takes place in an apocalyptic future of the Blue Sonder World (much later into the modern world hence the technology). It's basically a separate AU but with Blue Sonder's Species' and Species Lores.


	2. Tape 2 - A Patrol With Abi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abi was a good kid. She really was. It was just unfortunate that the End arrived to disrupt her peace.
> 
> or: the user laments the loss of Abi's peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN THIS BUT THIS IS OBVIOUSLY NOT CANON. BRO,,,,

The second tape had been easier to find than the first.

It had been left in a library, hidden behind shelves of books. The user smiled wistfully to themselves when they found the USB. Abi had been a good kid; it wasn't fair that this all happened. She should've been able to enjoy a relatively peaceful high school life in the Chasm without having to escape it in fear for her life. it was unfortunate that the End had to destroy the utopia.

The world was a disaster at this point and the Chasm had been one of the many pockets to destruct after such a long time. After Heaven fell and Hell rose, after the Overworld became the victim of it all, pockets had to be created to provide sanctuary for many. The Chasm had been one of such, one that was a glorious haven...or at least it was, up until the End arrived.

Shaking off their thoughts, the user sighed to themselves as they exited the library. Sasha had certainly scattered all of the USB's far and wide, considering this one was nearly a week away from the first. In retrospect, the user supposed that they should thank Sasha for hiding the second tape in a human library in comparison to where they found the first tape.

The human library is far from the bunker. A week is far and the user had no intention of going back alone with their supplies running low. They're glad that they were intelligent enough to pack everything before heading out here.

The user hides in a small room and opens their laptop. It's harder to get signal out here in comparison to the bunker but it'll do. They suppose that they have to thank Sasha's connections for being able to get the signal through their weird powers. The user does not question it.

Plugging the USB and their headphones in, the user makes themselves comfortable as the second tape begins to play.

_ "Abi, we're doing a tape on you today." _

The treasurer of the student council looks up to meet the camera, her blue eyes widening in surprise. _"Me? I have patrol, though."_

_ "It's okay. We can follow you through the patrol." _

Abi wrinkled her nose in displeasure. _"It's like...seven in the morning._

_ "This tape will literally just follow you throughout the whole day." _

_ "Okay..." _

Abi appeared to be uncomfortable slightly but composed herself rather quickly, plastering on a kind smile before leading the camera forward. They were currently in front of a large dorm building, one whose marble glistened against the rising sun's rays.

 _"This is the Eastern Dorms,"_ Abi explains, gesturing to the building. _"I stay here along with a number of my friends. A part of being the treasurer is that I have to get up early sometimes to patrol the borders of the school to ensure that nobody intrudes."_

_ "We usually have enforcers doing that but the enforcers are on a...mission right now so the student council offered to take the job for them for a few days until the enforcers return. We'll make a tape on the student council later, though, since Erik hasn't been able to garner free time at all this week." _

Abi nodded in agreement to the voice behind the camera as they passed the Lab Wing. The pink-eyed girl was still in there, sitting on the couch with her wings draped over the armrest, the black-haired male sitting across from her, their legs tangled. She scrolled through her laptop and glanced up, blinking sleepily at Abi which caused the younger girl to enter the Lab Wing, the camera following close behind.

 _"You should go to sleep, Eci,"_ Abi scolded. _"There's a test for Charlz's class coming up for you, right? You should sleep and then study."_

The winged girl groaned in annoyance, clicking something rapidly on her laptop before closing it. She exchanged a glance with the male who sighed and together, the two shifted their position to curl up together on the couch. Abi huffed in frustration before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her, flicking the light switch off, enveloping the room in complete darkness. The user sighed wistfully. They remembered those moments where that girl wouldn't leave her lab, even for sleep. Abi had been one of the few to be able to drag her to sleep, the younger girl being the soft spot for many.

 __Abi explained to the camera, _"it's like a work thing for her, I think."_

_ "It's bad for her health, really." _

_ "Yup." _

As they passed by the Dining Hall (Abi grabbed a granola bar, stating that it was all she needed, much to the camera person's displeasure) and headed towards the borders of the school, it could be seen that there were hardly any students about on the campus despite it being so early in the morning. The user smiled at the memory. The school always did allow students to choose their schedules, albeit this was taken advantage of by those that basically functioned as if they were nocturnal.

_ "So, Abi, how did you come to Sonder High?" _

_"Well, considering the world's destroyed, I had to escape my home,"_ Abi's voice was bitter despite the smile on her face. _"We're not allowed to tell of how we entered the school exactly but this school has been a saving grace in my life. Without it, I'd be dead."_

_ "...we'd all be dead if we're talking facts here." _

An unknown emotion flashed through Abi's eyes, gone as quickly as it arrived as she nodded. _"Yes. We would."_

The user caught notice of the emotion and shivered slightly. They had underestimated the girl, seeing her as naive. They had forgotten how much she had to go through to get there. They had brushed it aside and it was a miracle that the girl hadn't withered to the dark side yet.

 _"Oh, good morning D!"_ Abi waved to the Vice President who nodded in response. Their golden mask was present as ever, glistening in the light. _"You're patrolling too?"_

D nodded. _"I felt...uneasy."_

The camera shifted slightly and D spun around, taking off into the distance in a series of long jumps, jumps that were impossible for a human and yet different to that of demons. Abi watched them go before shaking her head slightly. _"D always wants to patrol. Makes me almost think that they're waiting for something to attack us."_

The user watched as the camera followed Abi throughout the patrol, zooming in when a black cat arrived out of nowhere to curl up on Abi's shoulders. The girl acted as if it was normal, continuing her patrol without addressing it. At one point, the camera person prompted the question.

_ "Abi, you might want to introduce Nash to the cam." _

_"Oh, right!"_ Abi jolted as if she had forgotten about it. _"This is Nash, a demon student at our school, She's like my sister from different parents, according to some of our friends. She can shapeshift into this cat and she comes with me on my patrols a lot."_

The cat sniffed in displeasure. _"I don't trust Abi to be alone."_

_ "Just 'cause I'm a Year 1 doesn't mean I'm weak. In case you forgot, you're also a Year 1." _

_ "Your words, not mine." _

Abi rolled her eyes but continued the patrol. The user took note of how Nash the cat, despite keeping her eyes closed, was able to navigate around the entire area. At some point, she had even pointed out a floating Lax that was stuck in a tree without even opening her eyes. The demon student had often been seen in cat form despite school regulations, back when the End wasn't here. Had it not been for Abi, Nash would've probably been forced back into a humanoid form.

The tape continued for another hour or so with the patrol. The user watched the entire thing throughout, noticing the sun going down outside. That was not a good sign.

Eventually, the scene reached a point where the camera followed Abi and Nash upstairs to the balcony areas of one of the towers. Abi was smiling happily, a shine to her eyes as they arrived. _"Rer! I brought Nash and Sasha!"_

The camera panned over to an empty spot in the air. A voice echoed, seemingly coming from nowhere. _"I can see that. Turn the camera off, though. People will think I'm a malevolent spirit."_

Abi glanced over at the camera pointedly and the camera jolted.

 _"Fine,"_ The voice behind the camera grunted. _"You're helping me film the Student Council video though. This is supposed to be our memories."_

The screen cuts out and the user wonders who the voice was from. Had there been a student hiding somewhere above that the camera could not catch? No...from the sound of that name, it must've been the spirit that lingered around that tower. A small static sound makes the user look up again to see a set of coordinates displayed along with a message beneath it.

_The third tape is hidden here._

The user glances at the name of the second tape. It was part of the tapes that had been written as "Introduction Tapes", meant to introduce newcomers to their school and be part of their memorabilia. If only the series had been able to be completed without disaster wrecking their lives.

They jot the coordinates down quickly before packing the laptop, USB (tape), and headphones away. If their memory was correct, the next tape was far.

  


Very, very far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Will be putting this in End Notes for first three chapters to let the message sink in:** This takes place in an apocalyptic future of the Blue Sonder World (much later into the modern world hence the technology). It's basically a separate AU but with Blue Sonder's Species' and Species Lores.
> 
> Yeah, this took me a while. NGL, it takes longer to format it in this Skin rather than write it. Writing it on Docs is the easy part. Formatting into HTML is harder.
>
>> "Writing it on a Doc is easy, young girl, formatting it is harder."
> 
> But yeah. Thank you to my homies of the Sonder High GC and the Blue Sonder Server for being my serotonin boosts! <3 


	3. A Letter To A God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter makes its way from Hell to the Chasm. Not a tape but a letter. How curious...how curious, indeed.

"Good evening, God of **[this word is written in an incomprehensible language]** ,

  


I hope you find this letter intact and uninterrupted. Whilst I have been away, I have received information that I thought you may like to know. I have managed to locate and destroy the object you have sent me out to find, although I must admit that it was not easy. It was difficult to avoid the rabbit and even harder to track the mouse. Please do hold your end of the bargain in exchange for my help.

  


The rabbit is finding the tapes that the mouse has left behind. We have been watching, observing, staying out of sight. They are doing well. ~~I suppose it makes sense for your successor to be resourceful.~~ Forgive me for stating that. It was insolent.

  


The mouse is hiding as we have guessed. It is not as easy to track a slippery rat as I thought. I suppose I may have miscalculated.

  


The tape that we have been searching for has been destroyed. There is no need to worry. **[this word is written in an incomprehensible language]** had demolished it, sending it to the pits of nonexistence. Rest assured, we will _not_ allow the rabbit to discover it.

  


It won't be long until the rabbit discovers us if I am to be blunt. The eighth tape is hardly hidden and we have been near it for so long. The rabbit is not a fool; they are the chosen one. Perhaps, Grand God, you have miscalculated.

  


**[the following lines are written in a different handwriting]**

  


I wonder, Ene, if you know that you've failed. I must say, to pretend to be a pawn is very entertaining. Alas, I am not a pawn in this game of chess. I am a Queen. Perhaps you have played yourself? I wonder where you are now, hiding in plain sight.

  


You're probably with the other three, alone in a new pocket, abandoning the Chasm, watching as the world goes to ruins. I was right not to trust the gods; they always fail you in the end.

  


You may have _him_ fooled but you cannot fool the ones who have seen the horrors of this world first-hand.

  


The rabbit is my ally. Should you harm him, I will be sure to slay you.

  


I've killed a god before; I won't hesitate to do it again.

  
  


See you at the Chasm. Signing off, Fallen Duo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, cryptic me is back. I'm working through Tape 3 and my Niki one shot slowly. Updates might come slow cause of... _*glances at the Minecraft aternos server the discord has made*_....yeah, I've been grinding Minecraft. :DDD

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Kudos, comments, bookmarks, anything is appreciated greatly! Thank you for reading my fic!
> 
> [Feel free to come to yell at me at @ecinue_unicorn on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn)  
> [Check out my Carrd!~](https://ecinue.carrd.co)
> 
> **Credits to the following people for their sonas on the Blue Sonder Discord!** (Will be added slowly as we go.)  
> [Erik](https://twitter.com/Eri_k_x)  
> [D10 aka D](https://twitter.com/D10Rite)  
> [Birdy](https://twitter.com/EqrlyBird)  
> [Sasha](https://twitter.com/becomegaybug)  
> [Ecinue and Arata](https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn)  
> [Rer](https://twitter.com/yawantsomebread)  
> [Nash](https://twitter.com/Nashl1n)
> 
> **Others that don't have social media:**  
>  Lax  
> Abi


End file.
